American Idol
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: The Cullens sign up for american idol. Whats the worst that could happend?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

We were all watching American Idol. Emmett is probaly a biggest fan. Me I could care less. I just like making fun of the people that sing like shit. Like the one time....

Flashback:

"Next up is Jordan James" The host said on the tv. When the commercials were over it showed the host. "Jordan will be singing Gives you Hell."

He started to sing

I wake up every evening

with a big smile on my face

and it never feels out of place

and your still probaly working

at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes...

"Oh my good! He sounds like a dieing horse!" I laughed.

"Dont make fun of him he's my favorite singer." Emmett told me.

"You like how a die horse sings. You have some bad taste in music." I said still laughing.

"At least im caught up in modern music insted of 1900 music." Emmett said back.

"Yea well..." I didnt know what to say.

"Thats what I thought." Emmett said and turned back to the TV.

"He still sounds like a dieing horse."

"If you think you are some much better of a signer-"

I cut him off. "I know I am." He ignored me.

"Like I was saying if you think you are so much better of a singer why dont you sing up for american idol." Emmett said grinning evily


	2. Chapter 2

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you think you are so much better then him." He pointed to the tv.

That would be really stupid. Carlisle said not draw attention to are self's but..

"Okay I will but you have to sign up too." I told Emmett.

"OK so if I sign up you will?" I nodded. "Then Alice has to sign up."

"I would love to. I thought you would never ask." She gushed. "But that means Jazzy has to too." Alice said looking at Jasper. "Will you Jazz?"

Remember Jasper whatever makes her happy. Whatever makes her happy...

I chuckled.

"Yeah sure." Don't say anything. Unless you want to see your precious Volvo tomorrow. "But that means Rosalie has to."

"Sure." More places to show my beauty.

Again Rosalie was thinking about herself.

**Please Review. Continue or Not? Sorry its short. Im new at this. So don't be mad and Im just tiring to set the seen i guess you could say. But im new at this and Im tiring to master this so they will start getting longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kinda forgot to end my flash back so I'm ending it in this chapter, but if have any questions feel free to ask and I will answer.**

End of Flashback:

We ended up not being picked.

It was a commercial and Emmett then spoke up. "We should sign up for American Idol."

"Emmett we tried that before and we didn't get picked. None of us." Rosalie said.

"Yeah but Rose baby are we going to let that one little not chosen time beat us down?"

(A/N: thought that would be something Emmett would say.) _No were defiantly not._

"No I guess not Em." _Just agree or he will keep annoying you._

"Yeah love you. Now anyone else?" Emmett asked.

And of course Alice, "Oh my god Emmett I defiantly will. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Okay well I would miss it for shopping but you get what I mean. Jasper?" Alice said.

"Sure." _If I don't you'll make me go shopping or something ridiculous like that._

Now I'm the only one that didn't get asked maybe...

I started getting up to leave but the future seeing pixie stopped me before I could get

out the door.

"And where do you think your going?" Alice asked.

"Um...somewhere that's not here."

"I dont think so. You are going with us when-" Alice was cut off by Emmett.

"Shh.. its back on." We all laughed. "I said SHH!" _Cant anyone be quiet around here._

"Like you have any room to talk Mr. I-Talk-A-Mile-A-Minute." ( A/N: Sounds like me!)

"I SAID SHH!" Emmett yelled. _Man you can be so quiet at times and others you can be so annoying._

The host said "Next up is Jamie Wilson. And shes singing Love Story by Taylor Swift.  
She started to sing and she wasn't half bad. But I'm so much better. Maybe this could actually be fun.

**Please Review. Sorry its short. they will start getting longer. Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep the reviews coming I keep the story coming. And I hope I don't disappoint you guys by messing up the sorry. Love ya!=:) And don't ask about the songs. I'm not that song verified. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day we went to sign up for American Idol.

"I'm so excited. I hope we get picked this time." Alice said.

"Me too! Me too! Me too!" Emmett yelled like a little girl getting the best present on

Christmas.

"Man Emmett shut up. Will you? You hang out to much with Alice. Your starting to act like

her." I said.

"Whats wrong with me?" Alice asked the same time Emmett said, "I don't hang out with Alice

to much and I wont shut up."

"Theirs nothing wrong with you Alice." Jasper tried soothing her.

And it worked. "Love you Jazzy." They were looking at each other with such passion. And the

things they were thinking was going to make my head explode.

"Do you mind?" I asked a little annoyed.

They both stared at me and the images got more descriptive. "Come one! Please! Stop the

images!" I yelled and people started staring so they stopped.

"Wow Eddie it cant be that bad." Emmett said.

"Emmett shut up. And don't think about it." Rose said. Emmett gave her a pout face but it

doesn't work on her.

"I said DON'T." Rosalie yelled.

We walked in to the building and got a lot of stars but I blocked my mind. We went to a

desk with an old lady. Maybe her mid-fifties. She had silver hair and think black glasses.

She had clothes that had an ugly flower pattern.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Were do you sign up?" Alice asked.

"Over there." She pointed to another desk with a huge line. I mean HUGE.

"Okay thank you."

We walked over a waited. When we finally got to the desk we have waited over two hours.

"Okay what you have to do is fill out this form and put it in bucket." A lady said that

looked kind of like the first one instead of of a flower pattern it was plaid.

When we were done filling out the sheets and putting them in the bucket the lady said,

"Someone will be calling you in about three weeks if you get chosen. Have a good day."

We got home and the three weeks went by like any other normal week. Well as normals as it gets for us. Then it was the day

that we would be getting the call.

**Is that long enough or would you like it longer? Leave your comments concerns or if you ****think I should add something cool that you would like to see in my story. If your ****wondering where Carlisle and Esme are there on a VERY long vacation...I guess. Or ****something that would keep them away for awhile...maybe a visit to Voltuir (sorry if I ****spelled it wrong.) Just use your imaganation. And what songs should I have each of the Cullens sing? And what is the other American Idol judge? There's Simion and Paula I think and what's the other guy? Im not even really a person that watchs American Idol, so dont ask how I came up with writing a story like this. Like the lady in my story said 'Have a nice ****day' =:) Remember read and reveiw.**


	5. Chapter 5

The phone started to ring and I was walking over to the phone when Alice came bolting down

the stairs and grabbed the phone on the second ring.

"Hello!" She said excitedly.

"Hi. Is this the Cullen residents?" A guy on the other line asked.

"Cullen AND Hales. And yes." Alice corrected.

"Sorry. I was calling to tell you that Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie

Hale and Jasper Hale where picked to be on American Idol."

Alice squealed in excitement. Like she didn't already see this coming. "Thank you sooooooo

much!"

"Yes you are very welcome. All of you will have to come in another... 2 weeks to qualify.

If you get pass qualification then you move on to the next rounds. When you get to the

office they will tell you all the rules." He explained.

"Okay I can't wait." OH BOY, OH BOY,....! "Bye," then she hung up the phone.

"Alice didn't you-" she cut me off.

"Yes I already saw that we would ALL make it but it is so much better to hear it for

real." She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really? Did we all really make it?" Emmett asked just as excited as Alice.

"Yes Emmett we really did." She said and they both started to jump up and down.

Emmett is so childish. Why did I even marry that dork? Oh ah, because I can have some

great s...

I do not want to see that are even hear about it. Isn't there any respect here? Like I

want to think about my sisters like that. That's just wrong.

"I want to go shopping Rose. We need to pick out amazing clothes for national television."  
Alice said.

"Okay just let me go get me purse. I'll meet you in the car."

"Were taking mine." Alice said and ran because she knew Rose would put up a fight.

Come on. We always takes her car. Why cant we take me car this time. Only if she couldn't

see the future...

They came back about 5 hours later with enough clothes to last us three months.

Then the day came.

**I hoped you liked it. Not much to say except Read and Review.**


	6. VERY VERY IMPOTRANT AUOTHERS NOTE

**I'm not an American Idol watcher. I know what your thinking. She is writing a story to do with American Idol even though she doesn't watch it. It just kind of popped in to my head and I take any challenge pretty much. But to continue I need some of my fans help as to what to put. Like songs for the Cullen's to sing. Made like a list. Song that would go good for Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I'll listen to the songs and decide which songs I like. How many rounds are there? What the judges say because I don't know their personalities or stuff they would say. Like what would Simon say to Rosalie or Emmett and the others. Or the other judges. And other important stuff I would need to know to add into my story.**

**I'm really sorry to keep everyone waiting with this story but like I said Im not really an American Idol watcher. The last time I saw American Idol was probably 2007.**


	7. Chapter 6

Then the day came.

We left in the morning and headed out to sing. We drove for about 3 hours. We got there about 12 in the afternoon. We walked into the building everyone started to gawk at us which we were use to.

"How may I help you." A girl said behind a desk. _wow there all so beautiful. How though?_ I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes were here to be on American Idol and we don't know were to go." Alice said being polite.

"Um... Y-yes. That way."She pointed to a hallway to the left and we started walking down it_. I like the bronze haired boy. The big one is scary and the blonde one looks like he's in pain which is also kind of scary_. I chuckled.

"What?" Emmett asked smiling.

"The women that we just talked to thinks your scary." I said then started laughing again. "And you too." I said pointing to Jasper.

"My Jazzy is not scary and nether is that dimwit over there." She said pointing to Emmett and hugging Jasper.

Rosalie shot Alice a glare. "Well you know it's true." Alice said laughing.

"I know but only im aloud to call him that."

"Whatever."

"I'm not a dimwit." Emmett said. _What is a dimwit?_

"We need to go here?" Alice said.

"Why? It's make up." I asked.

"We just have to. OK."

"Someones a little grumpy today." Emmett said.

"Shut up."

We walked into the room and some person came over. He looked over us._ There PERFECT. _"I see you don't need any makeup. You can go to the next room and tell the people what song you want to sing."

We went to the next room like he said. There was a girl there. "Hi you must be the Cullen's."

Alice corrected her. "Cullens and Hales." _Can't anyone get it right?_

"OK. Sorry. I would like to hear what songs you will be singing."

The weeks went by and it ended up being only 'The Cullens' as people say.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry but they are going to get longer. And as part of my story I want you guys to vote who leaves and who stays. Which ever Cullen has the least votes leave. Kind of like American Idol. But you have to wait till next chapter and when there singing I think I'm going to have it in the judges POV. What do you think? Or do you want it to be in the Cullens POV that's singing? R&R. **


	8. Chapter 7

It was only us - Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Me - that were still on American Idol. We were practicing and picking are songs we wanted to sing. I was stuck between 2 - Second Chance by Shinedown (A/N: I love this song) and Never Think by Robert Pattinson. I was leaning more towards Never Think.

After about a half hour of deciding if finally chose Never Think.

I was board so I went to go find the others. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett down the hall in his room discussing the songs like they always do. I walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rosalie said sweetly. She's been acting all nice ever since she was put on tv. She looks attention.

I opened the door and her unusual smile dropped in to a frown, "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"Nothing I was just board and I wanted to know what you were singing for tonight."

Emmett was the on to answer. "I'm singing Miss independent and Rose is singing P-"

"Barbie girl" Rosalie cut him off.

"Okay Barbie girl. How about you?"

"Never Think by Robert Pattinson."

"Never heard of him." Emmett said.

Of course you didn't. Maybe if you didn't listen freaking rap type songs or whatever their called.

I changed the subject, "Do you know where Alice and Jasper are?"

"I don't know where they are but I know what they are doing." Rosalie answered. _Isn't he the mind reader. Why can't he just leave._

I ignored her. "What are they doing?" Wait maybe I don't want to know...

"Alice she's trying to see who's going to win. Even though she can't. So don't ask why. Now leave." Rosalie said shewing me away.

I rolled my eyes but left.

I was walking through the halls and I heard Jasper talking to Alice.

"Alice honey it's OK. Don't stress yourself. Why don't we keep it a secret who wins." _for once_ "Lets just be happy we made it this far."

"You know your right. So do you know what song you want to do?" Alice asked.

"Like you don't know."

"Your going to do... Patience?" She said turning it into a question. _I never heard that before._

"Yes I'm doing Patience. You'll see why. How about you?"

"I think Shut up and Drive."

I started walking to where they would and Alice said, "I wonder where Edward is?" Just as I was rounding the corner.

"Hey Alice. Jasper."

"So I see your singing Never Think."

"I was planing on it." I said smiling.

"Jazz and I are going to do something so go have fun."

"How?"

"I don't know. Go figure something out." She said walking away with Jasper in tow.

I walked back to my room and just sat there the whole time until it was time to go on stage.

We got on stage. "Were starting in 5." The guy behind the camera said.

We sat around talking for the 5 minutes. "Now where starting in 5...4...3...2...1 and action."

"Hi I'm Ryan Seacrest and welcome to American Idol. We have 5 finalists. Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen. After this commercial we will hearing Rosalie first."

"Cut. Were off the air."

"Rosalie come on stage please."

Rosalie went smiling.

RPOV

It's my time to shine.

I walked onto the stage and asked a girl walking by, "Hey do you have a mirror?"

She turned around. "Me?"

"Yeah you. Who else would I be talking too?"

"Yeah I have one." She said angrily.

"Can I see." Wow humans are so dumb.

"Yea here." She handed me a mirror that the frame was broken then glued back together. And being me I'm not afraid to speck my mind.

"Where did you get this a dumpster." It's not being mean for me just honest.

"No it was my mothers." She said trying to grab it out of my hand.

"I have one from my great grandmothers that's in better shape." And I really do. It has blue crystals in the handle. Its metal...

"Good for you." She said and this time let her get it from my grip and she walked away.

"Where starting in 5...4...3...2...1 were on the air." The camera guy said.

"Welcome back. Will be hearing Rosalie Hale now. Que the music." Ryan said.

The music started and I started the talking part.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

I don't really like that part of the song.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Then the back up singers said their part.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

If the back up singers mess this up I'm going to mess up their head.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

Emmett's probably kill for this. All well.

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!_

The music ended and I smiled not only because I know I did a good job but also because of my beauty.

Paula was the first to speak, "That was very good. I would like it if you made it to the finals but I were you I would go for something like modeling. I liked it." I just nodded.

Next was Simon, "That was good but I could do better. But you get my vote."

"Yo man that was good. You have my vote."

"Thanks." I would like to hear what they are really thinking...

I heard Edward though no humans could, "No you don't."

"Thank you Rose."

"Rosalie please." Only Emmett my call me Rose.

"OK Rosalie. Next up Emmett."

It went to commercial again. "Emmett get down here please."

Emmett's POV

I'm so going to win this. I'm glad we did this. I'm so smart.

Rose did a good job but she loves someone named Ken not me anymore. How could she do this to me?

"Where starting in 5...4...3...2...1 your on.

"I'm here with Emmett. He's going to be singing Miss Independent. Start the music." Ryan said.

_Ooh  
It's something about  
Just something about  
The way she moves  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her_

I picked this song for Rose but now I'm having second thoughts. If she loves Ken then there's no sense in doing this song...

_There's something  
About kinda women  
That want you  
But don't need you  
Hey  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicured nails  
To set  
The pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
Cuz she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Dude  
She got me thinking  
About getting involved  
That's the kinda girl  
I need  
_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way ya shine  
Miss independent_

_yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeahhh  
Ooh  
There's something  
About kinda woman  
That can do  
It for herself  
I look at her  
And it makes me proud  
There's something  
About her  
There something  
Ooh  
So sexy  
About the kinda women  
That don't even  
Need my help  
She says she got it  
She got it  
No doubt  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she work  
Like the boss  
Play like the boss  
Car and a crib  
She about  
To pay em both off  
And her bills  
Are paid on time  
She made for a boss  
Only a boss  
Anything less  
She's tellin em  
To get lost  
That's the girl  
Thats on my mind_

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend  
A little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way ya shine  
Miss independent

_Yeah, yeahhh_

_Her favorite thing  
Is to say  
Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got  
Best believe  
She bought it  
She gon steal my heart  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Girl  
Your everything I need  
Said your everything  
I need  
_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Wont you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh the way ya shine  
Miss independent Miss independent  
That's why I love her_

I still love Rose even If she doesn't love me.

"That was OK but I heard better. I don't really know if you should have my vote. Why did you choose that song?" Simon asked.

"I'd rather not say." No sense embarrassing Rosalie.

"OK. I say no."

Then Paula, "What do you mean no? That kid has talent. You get my vote sweetie."

"Thanks Paula." She was always my favorite along with Randy.

"That was the bomb." Randy said, "You have vote to, man."

"Cool thanks." I said.

"Now Alice is going to be singing." Ryan said.

APOV

"Thanks Ryan." I said right next to him.

He jumped, "Wow you got here quick."

"I know." I'm known to be fast.

"I'm singing Shut up and Drive." I said proudly.

"Music." Ryan said queuing the music.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean  
_

I'm really glad to be here. I'm so happy I could dance and that's what I'm going to do.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean

I wiggled my eyebrows at Jasper.

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_I pretended I had keys in my hand._

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_I put my pointer to my lips_

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

I got class like a 57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

Sounds like my amazing porchse. (A/N: I know she doesn't getting until Eclipse but lets pretend she has it now.)

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Cuz you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go  
_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

I ended the song and it was amazing. I loved that song. I like a lot of Rhianon's songs...

"That was good and you have my vote. If you win use the money you get to make yourself taller." Simon said. That was so mean. I have more money then he can even count. I'll make sure to get him back with my secret weapon.

"Simon that was mean. Alice that was really good you get my vote. I like you height. It makes you look cute." Cute! I'm the most dangerous thing alive...Undead.

"Man that was good. I agree with Paula." Randy approved.

"Thank you Alice. After the commercial will have Jasper and Edward go."

JPOV

How dare Simon insult my wife about her height. Only I'm allowed to do that...

The commercial was the longest so far but I could care less.

"Your on." The camera guy said.

"Welcome back I'm here with Jasper. What will you be singing?"

"Patience"

"Okay. Hit it." Ryan said.

_Just have a little patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration_

I can feel your frustration. Get it. FEEL. Wow that is not funny.

_Any minute all the pain will stop._

_Just hold me close inside your arms tonight  
Don't be too hard on my emotions._

_'Cause I  
Need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience._

_I really wanna start over again  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depend._

_I'll try to be strong  
Believe me I'm trying to move on  
It's complicated but understand me._

_'Cause the scars run so deep  
It's been hard but I have to believe  
Just have a little patience_

_'Cause the scars run so deep  
It's been hard but I have to believe  
Just have a little patience_

_Have a little patience  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience_

I think that went pretty well with describing the war I was in and the after life of it.

"That was Okay. No vote." Simon said. What does he do only vote for the girls?

Paula was actually crying well not crying but had tears. "That was amazing. You get my vote."

"Thank you mam." I said bowing. I was raised to be a gentleman from the south.

"That was off the Chang, dog. You got my vote."

Chang? Dog? Words I would never us. "Thank you."

"Next up Edward."

EPOV

"Before you ask the same question I'm singing never think." I said grumpy.

_Someones grumpy. _"OK. Is that by Robert Pattinson?"

"Yeah it is. Can we get going."

_Well..._ "Play the music."

_You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh Love  
So call me by my name_

_And oh, save your soul  
save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done_

_I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
To tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known_

_Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out of this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love_

_Girl save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
And before nothing can be done_

_'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on_

I can't believe I got myself into this.

"It was OK but I heard better."_ By the girls. Boys get, "_No vote."

Paula, "That was great. You get my vote." _Simon is so harsh. The kid was amazing. Its like he always gives the boys no vote...._

"Agreed. You get my vote too."

"Thank you Edward."

"Yeah whatever." I said walking away.

_OK then. "_There's the people you have to choose from. If you want Jasper text Jasper to 555-5555, Rosalie text Rosalie to 555-5555 and so on."

**OK there's that update. Was it good? Like I said vote. If you want Jasper review and put Jasper. Rosalie? Alice? Edward? Emmett? VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! Whoever you want to win. I'll detirman who gets voted off by whoever has the least votes. Also tell me if I should do anything different.**


	9. Authors note! READ!

**I only got three votes so Im not going to update until I get at least 15 votes because it kinda hard to decide when only 3 people vote. So please please PLEASE vote so I can update. I know you all like this story so unless you want to keep reading you have to vote.  
VOTE!**


	10. Chapter 8

APOV

Yes! Im staying. "Jasper!" I yell. I run into the bathroom.

"What Alice?" He asks getting out of the shower.

"Were staying!" I said still yelling. Maybe I should get quieter so....

"Okay that's good. Can you take it down a notch?"

"Sorry. Im just REALLY excited."

He laughed. "I can tell."

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked sarcasticly

"No."

He doesnt seem very happy. I wonder what his problem is.

"Jasper are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask?"

"You don't seem that happy. Like you miss something." He just shrugged. I just shrugged it off.

**later that night**

"Were back with American I dol. We are now going to anounce who is leaving us tonight." Ryan said.

He opened the card and read out the name (A/N: IDK if they do that.) "Rosalie Hale Im sorry but you will be leaving tonight."

"You have to be kidding me!" Both Simon and Rosalie said at the same time. Rosalie is so mad. Maybe I should have worned her. Too late now.

"What are you talking about." Rosalie asked looking at Simon.

"Your just so hot." Wow.

"Don't talk about my wife... I mean girlfriend like that." Emmett said glaring.

Simion shuddered back. "I-I'm sorry."

"You better be." Emmett mumbled.

"Your kidding. Im not leaving right?"

"No. Im sorry im not kidding."

"It's OK Rose, baby." Emmett said trying to sooth her.

"Its not ok. Why isn't Edward the one thats voted off?"

"Because I'm not a bitch. That's why." Edward told her. There were 'ohs' all over the adionce.

"Im not a female DOG." She hissed.

"You could of fulled me." Edward said.

I could tell Jasper was trying to calm them down but it wasnt working.

"You get easily fulled when your gay." (A/n: No offense.)

"Im not gay and you could get easliy fulled when your a stuck-up snobby bitch that cant take one losing in her life."

This is his sister....but it is true... That was the wrong sentence to say.

"I had more then one losing in LIFE." Rose snared.

"Like I didn't."

This is getting out of hand. I need to stop them.

I spoke to low for camera's and humans to hear. "Where on national tv and if you screw this up your in troubal." That stopped their bickering.

"We finish this at home." Rose said and walked away. Then I had a vision.

**Short I know. Im not having as much fun writing this like I was before. But since I have so many review from you guys Im continuing, so any suggestions please tell. But... What will the vision be? I have a very important question I want you all to answer honestly. Would be mad if I went to the cullens pov that was leaving. Or Carlisle and Esmes POV?**


	11. Chapter 9

"We finish this at home." Rose said and walked away. Then I had a vision

_Carlilse and Esme walk through the door._

_"Wow its actually clean for once." Esme said._

_"And its quiet... to quiet." Carlisle added._

_"Your right. It is too quiet. I wonder where they all are?"_

_"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it."_

_"Well maybe they just went some where and left a note." Esme said._

_"Maybe..." Carlisle agreed wary._

Then the vision faded out.

What are they doing home? They went suppose to be home for another 4 weeks. How didn't I see this? This is not good.

_Edward did you see it. They are home and Rose will be home soon._

I looked over slightly, just enough to see him nod his head.

**EsmePOV**

When we walked into the house there was no one in the house. No even a little bit of noise, which is weird. And the house, it was clean.

"Wow, it's clean for once." I said.

"And it's quiet...to quiet." Carlisle said.

"Your right. It is to quiet." I already knew that. "I wonder where they all are?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it."

"Well maybe they just went some where and left a note." But I doubt. I, too, have a bad feeling about this. I hope they didn't do something stupid, to draw attention to themselves. Like go on national TV, but I don't think they are THAT stupid. Well...maybe Emmett...

"Maybe..." Carlisle agreed wary.

I walked around the house looking for a note. The smell seemed old. Like they haven't been here for a while...

I didn't find any note downstairs and Carlilse found nothing upstairs, so I had a bad feeling that they were doing something we wouldn't like. I hope there okay though...

"Honey, I'm sure they are fine. Why don't we just put on some TV." He said smoothly.

"Yeah. OK."

We flipped through the channels and couldn't find anything, so we just put American Idol on. Emmett did say this show was good. Maybe we'll see why.

It was a commercial when we clicked on it, so we waited through the commercials. Then the host came on. I think Emmett said his name was... Ryan? Yeah I think that's it.

"Welcome back to American Idol. As I said before the comercal, Edward Cullen will be signing."

"WHAT!?" Both Carlisle and I said at the same time. I never thought Edward would be one to disobey us and draw attention to us.

Then it went up to a balcony and we saw the rest of are children except Rose. I was furious. Why would they do such a thing?....

Then I heard a car coming up the drive way....

**What will Esme and Carlisle's reaction? Please give me suggestions. I kinda need them. And thanks for the reviews! Try for 15 review please. I need motivation.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I didn't get my 15 reviews, so this chapter is going to be short...I think. lol. The less reviews the shorter the chapters the more reviews, longer chapters. So please review after you read this chapter.**

I was firious and its not a good time to have someone here and who would want to visit us...

Why would my children do this? I know they are older then anyone they know technically but I'm still their mother and they are the children I never really had. I know they are indestructible but I still feel like I need to protect them because they are my children. But why would they be so... so... STUPID?

"Why would they do such a thing?" Carlisle said. I was beyond shocked and angered to even move to look at him. "Why would they do something so irresponsible?" He said in a hard tone. The kind of tone he used only when he was extremely mad.

I was finally able to talk. "Someones coming please TRY to look normal." I said rather harshly. I never spoke to Carlisle like that but I was far to mad to think about that. I was more worried on acting normal...

Wait I know that smell it's not human. It's...Alice? No it's...Rosalie. What is she doing home. Why was she missing. What did they do to her that made her leave? If they hurt her...Wait they can't but if they did something to her....

"It's just Rosalie" I said a little more relaxed now that I know that it's not a human and I don't have to have a false facade. But I'm still mad at my children. Maybe shes here because she was the only one that listened to us when we specifically said 'Don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves.' And they all agreed, but it looks like only one followed their agreement.

Rosalie walked through the door and came through the living room to get to the steps but stopped when she saw Carlisle and I standing there.

"What are you doing home?" She asked looking a little panicked. I wonder why that is. She never looks panicked unless it's something about Emmett getting hurt. Which he can't...

"We thought we would come home early to surprise you." Carlisle said.

That was not the real reason. We thought we couldn't trust are kids that long so we decided to come home early to see if they did anything wrong. Which it looks like they did.

"Oh...um...OK." Rosalie said acting weird but I don't know. Maybe they did do something to her and now she needs to come back out of her shell like she did so many years ago thanks to Royce...

"Do you know where the others are?" I asked.

"Do I know where the others are?" She repeated the question. "No." It sounded like she made it a question.

Just then her eyes went wide. I looked behind me to see Edward was singing. So she must know they were there because she was looking at the remote then back to me and Carlilsle. "Rose I know you know where they are so please cooperate."

"I don't know where shit is." She said back to her normal self and walked away up the step. I stood there until I heard her door slam shut.

"Who's idea do you think it was?" I asked looking at Carlisle. I know Rose knows everything. It might not have been her idea but she was still involved. And I will be dealing with that little language slip later.

We both answered the question "Emmett." But he also said "Or Alice."

"Maybe but I think it's more Emmett. He would do something like this and you know how he always said he would like to be on the show one day, but we always said no because it's national TV."

"I guess your right, but you can never put it pass Alice." Carlisle said.

Then it hit me. "Oh. No. What if someone recognizes us and notices that we never aged. That the kids look the the same as they did when they last saw them." I asked now the one beginning to panicky.

**The chapters short because of the shortage of comments I got. Now what will happened? Read and review. Please give me suggestions on what you guys want to happened. Does Rose get caught by Carlisle and Esme? What about them being recognized. Should anyone recognize them? What will happened then? What will Esme and Carilsle do? Will anything bad happened to the Cullen's? PLEASE give me suggestions on these questions and if you think of more please share them.  
Do you think I did a good job of writing Esme's POV? Should I have done better? I take constructive critisme and if flames are needed, I will take them.**


	13. Chapter 11

"I doubt anyone will recognize us. I mean we have been here for three years. There could be someone that looks like us." Carlisle said. I could tell that he doesn't believe what he's saying. We are in trouble.

**Rosalie's POV**

I ran up the steps and grabbed my phone. I cant believe they are home. They weren't suppose to be home for another 3 weeks and now they know about the American Idol. They know that I know where they are and what there doing. They might think I know why but that one I don't really know. All I know is that Alice and Emmett wanted to doing it and we all agreed, which was a stupid idea. Why didn't Alice see this? And why does Emmett have to be so stupid and come up with things to get us in trouble.

I dialed Alice's number but shut the phone right away. They would still be on the show, so she wouldn't answer. Well I could leave a message...

I redialed the number and waited till it went to the anwsering machine.

_Hi this is Alice leave a message._ Shes always so perky. Why does she even have a message? The only ones that call her are us and she always picks up BEFORE it rings.

"Alice! Didn't you see this coming? Your lucky I didn't get screamed at or your ass would be paying. Now you better give me a way to get out of this. Or there will be hell to pay." I said then shut the phone.

I decide since there's nothing else to do I turned the TV on to American Idol.

_"After the commercial we will have the last two people Alice and Emmett singing."_

The commercial ended and Emmett came on and started singing.

_Yeah they call me Grizzly Bear got long black grizzly hair  
Walk down the street and everybody stop and stare  
Ohohoh well I'm wild and wooly and free  
And so you'd better not mess with me  
Lemme tell you that I howl yowl growl like a grizzly bear_

Oh my god. He is so retarded. Why would he choose a song like this? Well I guess its Emmett here.

_They say there go Grizzly Bear got no clothes to wear  
They say I'm all hung up bein' nowhere  
Yeah but the girls they love my clows and my great big chompin' jaws  
Lemme tell you that I howl yowl and growl like a grizzly bear_

Well now I can't be chained and I can't be tamed and they can't kill my desire  
So baby gimme a hug I'll be your bearskin rug  
And I'll lie in front of your fire on winter  
Baby if you dare why don't you come on down to my lair  
And if you got some money to share I'll be waitin' for you there  
Hey you know I'm gonna on strong and we can hug'n mate the whole week long  
Lemme tell you that I howl yowl a growl like a grizzly bear

(Yeah watch out baby here I come again)  
They call me Grizzly Bear they say I'm kooky and square  
They can say anything they want about me I don't care I don't care  
Because I'm takin' it day by day and I'm livin' my own sweet way  
Lemme tell you that I howl yowl a growl like a grizzly bear  
Like grizzly bear yeah I really rip and tear I really get my share

He finished the song. It was a...weird song but so Emmett. He didn't do to bad but I should still be on there. Why didn't Edward go or...Alice? Or Jasper, or even Emmett. I wouldn't care who would go home. Just why did it have to be ME.

_"Thank you Emmett. Next up Alice." Ryan said._

Alice starts singing.

_Sister Psychic won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me  
We were there at the start we've got Polaroids to prove it  
Skateboards and scars and embarrassing home movies  
But if you really wanna see where it's all goin'  
Switch on your TV she's all tellin', all knowin'  
She knows everything_

_Wow. I have some messed up family._

Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me

Can you help us find the ones on the missing posters  
Is my baby being true, am I doin' what I'm supposed to  
Could you help me find my keys or better yet life's meaning  
Are those tarot or dialogue cards that you're reading  
C'mon  
Tell me everything

Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me

Sister, why would I tell you my deepest, dark secrets  
So you could take my diary and rip it all to pieces  
Just $6.95 for the very fist minute  
I think you've won the lottery that's my prediction  
You know everything

Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me  
Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me

Alice did good but again I would be so much better.

_"Thank you. That's the end of are show for today. Please vote for who want to win." Ryan said and the show when to the credits._

**OK theirs another chapter what do you think? Please read and review. And don't forget to vote for who you want to leave!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Im sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer service wasn't working so I couldn't update. Sorry again.**

**RPOV**

My phone started ring. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was Alice.

"Alice!"

"Oh calm down Rose. I did see this coming, but you already left. So it was to late. So just shut up."

"You are lucky. Give me a way to get out of this." I demanded.

"All you have to do is stay there and if they come up to ask you something about this just act like your normal bithcy self."

That is simply enough and I just ignored that comment because I know it's true. "The only problem is that Carlisle hates when I use my attutide."

"So it never stop you before."

"Yeah I guess your right." Then I heard footsteps coming up the steps. "I got to go." And I didn't even wait for her answer I just hung up.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." Carlisle used my full name.

"Yes?" I asked wary opening my door.

"You are going to tell me everything I need to know. Unless...you don't want to see your car for a while."

"You wouldn't ?" I asked in disbelife.

"You know I would sweetie. But its for the best." He said. Implying 'its for the best' is so he knows who to blame. Which is easily answered as Emmett and Alice. But I wasn't taking them done with out a fight.

"I don't know crap." I skreashed.

He sighed, because he hates when I do that. "Rosalie. I know you know everything. Why don't you just make it easy and tell me, so I don't have to take your car. You know I hate to be mean."

"No. I don't know you like to be mean." I said giving him attutide. "What if I don't want to make easy. Or what if I just don't know anything."

"You know I don't like to mean, but when you don't listen you need punishment. I know you never make it easy to get an answer and I know you know everything. I can tell, I have over 300 years of nolage. So please, just tell me. Also this could be very dangrous for us. Millions of poeple around the world watch this. What if someone reconizes us and notice they havent changed? This is bound to raise suspitions, so please for the sake of are exsites please tell me everything I need to know."

Well, that stumped me. I didn't think about anyone reconizing us. Since I didn't know what to say to that I just stood there. With my arms across my chest and stared at him. I usally works but I doubt it will. Not with something this big.

"You know what. I can tell you wont tell me anything, so hand over your keys."

"No please! Not my car!" I screamed so loud I'm sure others of are kind could hear for the farther side of Oregan.

"Im sorry. But you won't tell me anything." He said in an always calm manner.

"I'll tell you anything, just please don't take my car away." I begged. I would betrye the others if it ment keeping my car. I know theres going to be hell to pay after they are done with their punishments.

**APOV**

I just got off the phone with Rose. So shes going to stick up for us. Never thought I would see the day, well I guess she was on the show too.

Then I had a vision.

_"You know what. I can tell you wont tell me anything, so hand over your keys."_

_"No please! Not my car!" Rose screamed so loud I'm sure others of are kind could hear for the farther side of Oregan._

_"Im sorry. But you won't tell me anything." He said in an always calm manner._

_"I'll tell you anything, just please don't take my car away." She begged._

I agree with Edward she is a back stabbing bitch. She has the guts to tell everything so she doesnt get her car taken away. Well maybe I could help with the car...

I screamed loud enough that Jasper could hear me from anywhere in the building, but high pitched enough that human ears wouldn't.

Jasper came running in. "Wha is it Alice?" I asked anxiously.

"Rosalie is a back stabber." I said through my teeth.

"And why is that?" He asked calmly like he didn't care.

"Shes going to tell Carlisle everything, so she doesn't get her car taken away."

"Well you knew that we wouldn't get away with this forever, didn't you?" He asked like I was stupid.

"No. I though we WOULD get away with it." I said glaring at him, daring him to say anything insaulting but he knew me good.

"It's ok honey. Im sure will get through." He said hugging me to his chest then kissing me on my lips. Im sure he wanted to say something like, 'Are you seriuosly that stupid.' But he knows me to well. "Lets go down to the studio. They are about to start." He said pulling me towards the door.

He has been doing pretty well with all the humans running around... "Jasper? How are you doing?"

"About what the humans? Im hanging in there, but do you think we could try and sneak out tonight?"

I looked in his eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth. We havnt hunted in a good 3 weeks, and he is doing incredably well. "I don't know." And its true. Theres always people eveywhere. It would be difficalt but I will try for the sake of my Jasper. "But we can try." Then to lighten up the mood I added, "If not, you can just knock the people out." I said laughing which made his frown of disqust trun into a smile, but it went right back to a frown. "Jasper. Your doing great. I'm really proud of you, don't put yourself down." I said hugging him tight.

"Alice you know you can make anyone in a room feel good. Expecally me." And he hugged me back. "Ok now lets go, before were late."

We hurried down the hall at human pace holding eachothers hand.

When we got there Emmett and Edward were already sitting in their seats.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked.

"We were just talking." I said. I already knew that Edward knew from reading are minds, and I knew he wouldn't tease Jasper. But Emmett, if he found out about are short talk, im dead sure he would hold that against him. I don't need future vision to see that. So I derected my thoughts to Edward, _Please don't tell Emmett anything._ He simply nodded. And I also decided to tell him about what Rose was problay doing right now. Wait did I tell him that Carlisle and Esme were home...I think I did. But anyway... _After Rose already left I had a vision that Carlisle and Esme would be home. Well Rose arrived home like 5 minutes after them. She called my cell and left a message. I called her back and told her to act herself. Well she did that for a while but Carlisle told her to had over her keys. She wouldnt do that so now shes telling Carlisle EVERYTHING. _I looked at him then and his mouth was hanging open.

He had to compose himself quickly because it was starting. "I am here today with are 4 finialists, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." Ryan said. What! Im last! I thought and Edward chuckled silently.

"But tonight one will be going home." Ryan continued. "After the commercial we will find out who the person is."

"Were off the air." The camera guy said.

The commercial was quickly over.

"Were back. We are going to see who will be going home tonight." He said. "Im sorry Edward, but you will be going home tonight."

**EPOV**

Yes I going home! Finally! Im missing home, but I want to restart what Rose and I couldn't finish here.

I was so happy I couldnt contain my excitment, "Yes." I said and everything went silent. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. "Im sorry." I apoligzed. I got up and left.

I could still hear everything in my room while I was packing.

"Well that was diferent." Ryan said. "Now Alice will be singing."

I was done packing and was walking out of the building. Never again will I be doing this again.

I was driving home and was driving the fastest ever. I got home in about 2 hours. I drove up the driveway and to the garage and got out and walked into the house.

**There is another chapter. What do you think? What awaits Edward? Review please. And sorry again about the long wait, blame verison. lol**


	15. Chapter 13

I opened the door to see Carlisle and Esme standing in the hallway. They both had their arms crossed over their chest and glaring.

"Hi. Im home." I said trying to get past them but they were to mad to speak or move. And I dont think it was happening.

_What were doing just recently? _Carlisle asked.

"I know you know everything thanks to Rosalie." I slurred her name. "So why dont you just let me pass."

_You didnt answer my question._

"I was on American Idol, ok? I was all Alice and Emmetts fault. They praticaly dragged me there." I lied.

Carlisle composed himself enough to speak. "Thats not Rose told us."

"Well whatever Rose told you is problay a lie." I said.

"I really doubt it. She said that you said 'this could acaully be fun.'"

I guess she wasnt lieing. "Yeah she was lieing." I said trying to push past them.

"Your not going anywhere." Esme said finally speaking.

"And whys that." I just really wanted to finish that brawl Rose and I started and this was delying it. Im not usally like this. What happened?

"Because you lieing and I want the truth from you."

"You already got it from Rose, so move out of my way." I said harsly trying to pass them again with not much progress. I didn't want to shove anyone but if they dont move... Then I thought of a better way.

I could tell Rosalie was in her room so I quickly ran out of the door I came in from and scaled the wall under Rosalies window. I looked through her window and there she was. I jumped through her window and landed on my feet. I waited til she turned around.

"Did you miss me?" I asked smirking the lunged at her.

**I know its short. Don't remind me. But what did you think? And don't worry the next chapter is hopefully going to be longer. Give me some ideas about what to have in there brawl and what they should say. Review please.**


	16. Chapter 14

**RPOV**

"Did you miss me?" Edward asked standing on my window sill. I turned around and growled.

"You know it." I said smiling evilly.

He jumped of the window and stalked forward toward me and I did the same. "What took you so long?"

"Well I lasted longer then you because America likes me better then you." He said. That hurt.

"Well obviously they don't like you to much better if you got voted off second. Right AFTER me." I said stopping my stalk.

"I still lasted longer then you."

"Not by much." I said frowning because he DID last longer then me. But why was I the first to go?

"Because like I said before you left, your a back stabbing bitch." Edward was never the one to curse. "I'm not cursing, I'm telling the truth."

"Stop going in my head, dick."

"I cant help it when your screaming your thoughts." He said taking a step closer.

I also took one step closer and now if we stretched out are arm we could touch. "If I take your head OFF you could help it." I said taking yet another step.

"Maybe it would help but I like my head where it is."

"Sure you do." I said lunging at him, but he read me mind and moved a half a second before I landed on him, and flew out the window.. I got up and brushed the dirt off me. Then looked up to see Edward looking down at me laughing. "What the hell do you think you laughing at?" I asked launching myself back up to the window and landed on the window sill. He was backed up to the door still laughing. He wasn't paying attention so I lunged again and this time I got him, we went sailing through the door and hit the wall. Well there goes another door.

Edward tried to stand up but I had him pinned to the wall. Then he kicked me and I went through the wall next to the door, that Esme just replaced. Wait Esme! Shes going to wonder why its so loud up here and shell be up soon. I thought franticlly and Edward stopped his attack.

"Dammit." Edward mumbled looking at the mess we made. There was no way we would be able to hide this. Why didn't she come up yet? I looked at Edward and he shrugged. "I cant hear there thoughts." I started running down stairs and no one was there then to the garage. My baby was missing along with Edwards Volvo. "What!" He yelled showing up beside me.

**I don't like this chapter because its short but... So what are they going to do with the house. What happened to their cars? Where are Carlisle and Esme? Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 15

**APOV**

Yes, its my turn to sing. This is going to be fun like it is any other time.

"Que the music." Ryan said.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na x2 would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girlClean Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold  
And I know_

_If I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me  
Impress me  
My cash flow_

_Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything_

_All the riches baby_

_If I was rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world_

_*Vision Starts* I stopped seeing everything in front of me and started seeing the house but it wasn't what the house should look like. It had to holes by Roses room and the door was taken right off the hinges. *Vision Ends* _

Rose and Edward finishing there brawl but what about Esme and Carlisle? While my vision passed and I was asking questions in my head I kept singing. The only ones that would notice would be Jasper and Emmett and if our family was watching but most likely not.

Not much time passed but a few lines passed.

_I'd get me four Harajuku girls too (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked  
I'd give them names (yeah)  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me_

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold  
And I know_

_  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods in Japan  
Harajuku girls  
What, It's all love  
What, Give it up  
What (shouldn't matter [4x])  
What  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods in Japan  
Harajuku girls  
What, It's all love  
What, Give it up  
What (shouldn't matter [4x])  
What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind  
Ding, it's the second round  
(Original track and ting, mmm)  
You know you can't buy these things (no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B.  
I rock the Fetish people  
You know who I am_

_  
Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love_

_  
If I was rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me  
Impress me  
My cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na x3_

I finished singing and bowed.

"Thank you Alice. After the commercial Jasper will go." He said while I left the stage. The commercial flew by then Jasper was singing.

_Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana  
Singin' 'Lord, I Was Born a Ramblin' Man'_

_California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies  
Ready to hit the road_

_It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang_

I didn't know Jasper still liked country music. I thought he forgot about that. Oh and where going to try to sneak out tonight.

_With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang, yeah  
Me and my gang_

_We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs  
Dude named Elrod jammin' on an iPod_

_Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and one for all y'all_

_It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang_

_With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang, yeah_

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

_It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang_

_With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

_Yeah, with me and my gang  
Jump on that train, woo_  
_Grab hold of them reins, baby_

Wow! My Jazzy did really good.

"Well thank you Jasper. Good work. Emmett." Ryan said.

Emmett walked on stage with a big grin on his face. Then I went into vision, then came back out and laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at me, so I quickly composed myself.

"Que-" Ryan started but Emmett cut in.

"QUE THE MUSIC!" He yelled and Ryan covered his ears form the volume.

_On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said "leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone_

Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more, baby  
Before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

I make a rich woman beg  
I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush  
And make a young girl squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

And when I walk the streets  
Kings and Queens step aside  
Every woman I meet  
They all stay satisfied  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby  
Well Ya see I make my own  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

"BAD TO THE BONE!" Emmett added his own touch then did a split. That might leave a mark.

I was again laughing but this time I wasn't the only one.

"Thank you to are contestents and now its up to you America. Who will go home tomorrow night. You vote."

**There is another chapter. How was it. Don't forget who you want to go home.**


	18. Chapter 16

**APOV**

We were done on TV and we were to return to are rooms. Jasper and I returned to ares and Emmett returned to his, now vacant. I bet he misses Rose. I don't know what I would do if Jasper left in the beginning.

We sat on my bed facing each other. "So do you think we'll-" Jasper was cut off by a door slamming against the wall.

We looked to see none other then Emmett. "Hey man." He said walking to the bed, sitting down and looking at Jasper. "I didnt know you liked country."

"Theres a lot about me you dont know." Jasper said in a dead vocie, probley trying to scare Emmett for interrupting us.

"Okayy." He said drawing the word out. Then he looked at me. "So. What are you doing?"

"Whats it look like to you?" Why do people ask what your doing where they are right next to you?

"Well, sorry." He said again drawing out the word.

"Yeah, yeah. So how was that split?" I asked chuckling and Jasper sighed. He needs his emotions checked.

"Oh my god. Being a vampire and being indestructible, It thought that wouldn't hurt, but let me tell you it DID. Never again am I going to do something that stupid."

I snorted at that. "How 'bout things that you did stupid before that?"

"You know you are the little sister." He stated, glaring at me.

"Yeah by only 14 year. Plus I act older then you."

"Yeah OKAY. Short, pixie, shopping addict, vampire." Emmett said sticking his tongue out.

"Sticking your tounge out is NOT childish." I said rolling my eyes. "And im not addicted to shopping."

"Says the one that goes shopping 7 out of the 7 days of the week and brings 5 bags or more, each time. You stick you tongue out, too."

"Do you have a problem with that!?" I yelled in his face. Who cares if I have a shopping addiction. I don't even have on. Do I?

"Acually-" He was cut off by Jasper.

"Will you shut up Emmett? I'm older then you by 72 years, so shut up or get out of are room." Jasper said through his teeth.

I stuck me tongue out at him.

"I'm not the only one!" He yelled in disbelief.

"I dont yell at Alice though!" He yelled back from the emotion Emmett was giving off.

"Ugh! Why did Rosie have to leave?" He said stomping out of the room. Now we are alone.

"Finally." Jasper breathed under his breath.

"Jasper are you ok?" I asked rubbing his back soothingly.

"Its just Emmett. His emotions are constantly changing. But now I'm glad were alone." He smiled.

"Me too." Then we were again interruped by the door being slammed against the wall.

"Emmett get out!" We yelled together.

"No I don't think I will." He grumbled sitting on the bed.

"Get out or-" Jasper started.

"Or what? You'll use you civil war skills on me? Oh that's soooo scary." He's going the wrong way. This isn't good. If we were at home I wouldn't say anything, but were I'm public.

"I'll show you scary!" Jasper said jumping off the bed towards Emmett. He jumped back a little but then went after him.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled but it didn't faze them. "I SAID **_ENOUGH_**!" I screamed twice as loud and this time they stopped. "What the hell do you think you doing? Where practically in public!"

"Theres a door there!" Emmett yelled then Jasper growled, probley the emotions hes feeling, all anger. I would hate to have that power but then again I get to see what everyone does behind closed doors. I shuddered. And Edwards, he knows what EVERYONE is thinking. But I like my power without it I would feel blind. Ugh!

"Wow! A door! That's going to really help." Then there was a soft knock. "Yes?" I said sweetly, trying to hid my irritation.

"I heard someone screaming. I wanted to know if everything was..ok." He said sounding embarrassed. Were way off on doing THAT.

"Yes were fine. No need to check. Thanks anyway."

"Yes. No problem." He said then I heard his retreating footsteps.

"Emmett get the hell out of are room!" I yelled pointing him to the door. Then he turned sad. I see what Jasper means about his mood swings.

"But its so boring by myself."

"Well that's your fault not ours." I said trying to shove him out the door, but he was refusing.

"How is that my fault!?"

"I don't know. Just get out." I said pushing again and he moved back a little. Then Jasper came over and helped. We got him to the door then pushed him out to the hallway.

We shut the door and leaned against it. He started banging on the door. "Let me in! Let me in! Let me the hell in!" I'm surprised his fist didn't go through the door.

Then we heard a lady, "Excuse me sir. This isnt your room. You must leave them alone."

"Who do you think you are?" He said with attitude.

"I'm the assistant. Now please leave before I get the security." I would love to hear whats going through Emmett's head right now.

"Oh that's sooo scary." He said again, though this time hes right. What are humans going to be able to do.

I heard the ladies footsteps then heard he through the speakers. "Security."

Emmett must have turned around because he was banging on the door again. "Let. Me. In." He kept repeating.

"You are to back away and go to your room, unless you want us to restrain you." One of them said.

Then the other guy, "And if we have to restrain you, you are disqualified."

"What!? Your kidding!" Emmett yelled.

"No were not." The second guy said.

"I'm so sorry!" Emmett yelled running down the hall to his room.

**I know this is a lame chapter but I thought I would have something behind the seen. (I know I spelled that wrong) What do you think? What should I do next chapter?**


	19. Chapter 17

**APOV**

I chuckled. Emmett can be such a dork at times. I looked at Jasper. "Now what were you going to ask, before we were interrupted?" I asked leaning on the door still.

Jasper pushed away and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the door and over to the bed. "Do you think we could sneak out tonight? You know, for hunting?" He ask bowing his head in shame. Shame because he's the only one that has to go hunting, if not... I can only imagine.

I put my finger under his chin to pull his head back up, so I could look into his eyes. They were the hungry pitch black color and they seem to be getting darker as the days go on, but is that even possibly to have a darker black? "Jasper?" I asked because he was casting his eyes up, still not looking at me. "Jasper look at me." I ordered and he listened this time. "Don't feel bad for yourself. I get that its harder for you, but don't beat yourself up for it. This is my fault-"

He jumped up all of a sudden, his hands shaking. "The hell it is!" He yelled, then sighed after a while of shaking. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but its not your fault. If I didn't kill all those people when I was with Maria then we wouldn't have this problem. I would be able to stand it, just like you, just like Emmett. But I WAS a monster." I opened my mouth to stop him, but he put his hand up. "I still am a monster, because I need to go soon or I'll settle for the humans around us. I would prefer human blood to animal blood. The only reason I stopped was because of you and this family that love me even though they know what I did, and because I can feel the pain that the humans go through. I doubt I will ever be able to stop this...blood lust that I have around human, Alice. So please do you think we could go out tonight?" He asked holding my hand in between his.

I stared into his eyes for a little before I nodded. "Well try." Of course he takes the blame, but I know its my fault. If I didn't make him come we wouldn't be having this problem. But if he would have stayed at home I would have missed him, or missed the opportunity to do something new.

"Thank you, Alice." He whispered. He stood up and started to the door. He turned back around with a smile on his face. What a mood change and he complained about Emmett. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?" I asked hopping gracefully off the bed, to Jasper's side.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk." He said opening the door.

**RPOV**

Dammit! What are we going to do about this mess that Edward made?

"I made? What about you?" He asked staring at me, with a grimace on his face.

"Your the one that made me fly through the wall!" I yelled at him.

"Just shut your yap and lets get this cleaned up before Esme and Carlisle gets back." He said and started walking towards the hole in the wall, but then he disappeared threw the floor. I walked over to it and bent down looking at him sitting on the floor.

"Your cleaning this up." I said, pointing to the hole, then stood back up. Now where did Esme put that plaster? She hid it from us because of the last time Emmett got a hold of it. I sniffed at the air, but nothing different then the dust in the air and the flowers... No plaster. I headed downstairs and then sniffed again. Nothing new. I headed to the garage. The car interior and rubber. No plaster. Then I though of the place where were not allowed, a good place to hid it. I ran back in the house and stopped in front of Edward.

"What are you doing?" He asked blocking my way up the steps.

"'Bout time you get off the floor." I said, avoiding his question and jumping in the air over him.

After I got past Edward I ran to the room were not allowed in but before going in I stopped. What if I get caught in here. Surly Edward wouldn't say anything because he would get in trouble too. I opened the door to Esme and Carlisles room. I was huge with a bed bigger then a king, but why would they need such a big bed? I shuddered at the thoughts. The walls were a homey brown and the floor a light brown. **(sorry I'm no designer) **I again sniffed at the air and I smelt it. A dusty smell but stronger. I followed the sent.

It lead me to a desk with a built-in lock. Great! Its probably locked. I pulled on it and it opened. I stared wide eyed. I'm surprised Esme didn't lock it. So unlike her. I didn't dwell on that thought to long. I reached in and shuffled some papers and other things around until I found it. I pulled it out and closed the draw and ran out of the room, closing the door behind me. I ran to my room down the hall. "Look what I found." I said shaking it in Edwards face, who was working on fixing the floor.

"Ya! Now put it to good use and fix the wall." He said not even looking at me. Well I guess he doesn't have to, with his mind reading. I quickly ran back out to the garage and got a big bucket then back up. I dumped the powder stuff in the bucket then sighed. I was about to run down the stairs. Again. But Edward stopped me.

"Why don't you just take the bucket with you?" He asked not looking at me. I didn't respond, not letting him know that I didn't think of that. "I can read your mind." He stated. Dammit! I hate you. I growled in my mind. "Nothing new."

I sighed again, picking up the bucket and running downstairs. I went to the kitchen this time and stuck it under the facet. While that was filling I ran outside to get a stick. I carried the bucket back upstairs, setting it down in front of the wall. I slopped it on and in the matter of 5 minutes I was done it was a smooth as the wall. The only problem was it was a different color. I wonder if Esme has white paint somewhere. I looked to my left and saw Edward holding a paint can. I looked down and saw that the hole was now gone, then back at him.

"I thought you would need some paint." He smiled then pushed away from the wall, throwing the paint at me. Sometimes a mind reader can be helpful. "I know I can."

"Most of the the time your annoying though." I smiled at him.

"Its always annoying living in a house with 3 couples." He said, dropping the smile.

"You brought that on yourself." I replied, finishing up with the paint. I put the lid on and threw it back at him. "There hows it look?"

"Good." He said. I turned around to see him walking the other way. I guess that last jab hurt. All well. Not my problem. "Esme. Carlisle." I heard Edward say. Oh no! What are they doing here?

"Whats with the paint?" Esme asked. I didn't hear Edwards answer. I was trying to clean up before- I was over shadowed by a figure. I looked over to see Carlisle. I laughed nervously.

**How was that? I tried to have more detail. Did I do that good? What should happen next? Give me suggestions on what you guys want to read in this story. Please review.  
While I was writing this and I thought of the hole in the wall a song popped in my head. It was Fly on the Wall by Miley Cyrus even though I don't really listen to her, only when its on the radio. lol. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 18

**APOV**

Since I promised Jasper we would try to go hunting, I was foucsing on the future, to see which way we could go. Then I thought of a simpiler way, why can't we just come up with an excuse. Like 'were going to go for a walk.' I looked to see if that would work and of couse it would. Im a genius. The only thing is that we have to get out without Emmett knowing because he would be able to hear use and would expect what were doing and Emmett would tease Jasper.

"Jazz?" I whisperd so Emmett wouldnt be able to hear. We were sitting on the bed still, facing eachother. He waited paintly for me to be ready to leave.

"Yes Alice?" He asked in a normal volume.

I opend my eyes, looking into his dark as night eyes. "I found a better way to get out." I smiled still whispering. I paussed and he montond with his hand to go on. "I was thinking we could just say we were going for a walk."

He thought that through. "Why didnt I think of something that simple?"

"You always look at things from a diffical angle, I guess. But what do you think?"

"Its worth a try." He said grabbing my hand a pulling me too the door. He opend it and, none other then, Emmett was standing in front of are door. "I knew the mood in the room felt fishy." He mumbled. "What are you doing here Emmett? I thought you got told to sat away."

"Yeah I did." He said casully, truning aroung to look at us. "Where do you think you guys are going?"

"None of you bisness." Jasper said, pushing past Emmett. He got past him but Emmett grabbed my wrist. "Let her go." He said through clenched teeth. For what reason? I may never know.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked pulling a pouty face.

"Somewhere that you wont be." I said yanking my wrist from his grip.

We walked down the hall and heard footsteps behind us. I sighed and looked behind me, playing along with his little game. When I did there was no one there. I leaned over to Jasper, "I think someones following us." And I heard a chuckle. He really needs to work on the hiding thing. Jasper rolled his eyes. I turned back around and the sound started back up. I didnt bother turning around this time. "Emmett, stop following us. And dont pretend your not there because I can hear you." I said and the footsteps stop and I heard Emmett curse under his breath.

We finally got outside without any inturruption from Emmett again. And I thought this was going to be hard to get out. We wonderd out to the back of the building, where most likely no one would look, and we took off. We ran a good 5 minutes to get to the woods.

We spotted a herd of deer and Jasper didnt bother stalking them. He just went for it and I waited till he was done and full. He took out a good 6 deer, then I went after the fleeding herd and had only 3.

We we were both done we lounged against a nearby tree.

"Alice, thanks for doing this." He said smiling but it didnt touch his eyes.

I smiled back, "Your welcome, Jazz." I said leaning over and kissing him and he returned it. We talked for a while then returned back.

**~Next day~**

We headed to the studio to see who would be going home. It sounds weird. I dont know whos going home... Ever since we made that stupid rule, where I couldnt look into the future, to see who was going home.

We were sitting around talking amoungst are selfs, until the show started.

"On the air in 5...4...3...2..."

"Welcome back to American Idol." Ryan said. "Im with are last 3 finalests, but on will be going home tonight. After the comercial wwe will see who that person it." We went to stand on the stage and waited till the comercial was over.

"Now tonight, one of are last 3 singers will leave. Lets revale who." He torcured us by going extremly slow, even for a human. "Im sorry..." Dramatic afect much?...... Jasper Hale. You we be leaving us."

NOOOOO! Not my Jazzy. What will I do without him? I'll be lost-

My thoughts were cut off by Emmett "YESSSSS!" He said falling to him knees and throwing his head back "IM NOT LEAVING!" Everything was quiet. Everyone had there eyebrows raised and I was glaring. How dare he!

"OH! ITS GAME ON!" I yelled at him.

"I'm...just going to leave." Jasper said scooting away from the cahose, then ran.

"Okay... That was...different." Ryan said. "Will returen after these comercials.

The comercial ended and Emmett was standing on the stage getting ready to sing.

Ryan didnt have anytime to say anything and Emmett took over. "Que the music." He said glaring at me.

_Work it, make it, do it, makes us  
Harder, better, faster, stronger_

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
N-n-now that that don't kill me  
(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
Can only make me stronger  
(More than ever ever after)  
I need you to hurry up now  
(Our work is never over)  
?Cause I can't wait much longer_

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
I know I got to be right now  
(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
?Cause I can?t get much wronger  
(More than ever ever after)  
Man I?ve been waitin' all night now  
(Our work is never over)  
That's how long I?ve been on ya_

_Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)_

_Let?s get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary I'm the boss tonight  
And you don't give a f*** what they all say, right?_

_Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior  
Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask ?cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real **** anymore?_

_Bow in the presence of greatness  
?Cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake sh**_

_So go ahead go nuts, go ape sh**  
Specially in my Pastel and my Bape sh**  
Act like you can't tell who made this new gospel  
Homey take six and take this, haters_

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
N-n-now that that don't kill me  
(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
Can only make me stronger  
(More than ever ever after)  
I need you to hurry up now  
(Our work is never over)  
?Cause I can't wait much longer_

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
I know I got to be right now  
(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
?Cause I can?t get much wronger  
(More than ever ever after)  
Man I?ve been waitin' all night now  
(Our work is never over)  
That's how long I?ve been on ya_

_Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)  
(Me likey)_

_I don't know if you got a man or not  
If you made plans or not  
If God put me in ya plans or not  
I'm trippin', this drink got me sayin' a lot_

_But I know that God put you in front of me  
So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin' I'm caught up in the moment, right?_

_'Cause this is Louis Vuitton dime night  
So we gon' do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I?d do anything for a blonde ****_

_And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Uh, baby you're makin' it  
(Harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
N-n-now that that don't kill me  
(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
Can only make me stronger  
(More than ever ever after)  
I need you to hurry up now  
(Our work is never over)  
?Cause I can't wait much longer_

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
I know I got to be right now  
(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
?Cause I can?t get much wronger  
(More than ever ever after)  
Man I?ve been waitin' all night now  
(Our work is never over)  
That's how long I?ve been on ya_

_Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)_

_You know how long I?ve been on ya?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya_

_Don't act like I never told ya  
Don't act like I never told ya_

_Don't act like I never told ya  
Don't act like I never told ya  
Uh, baby you're making it  
(Harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
N-n-now that that don't kill me  
(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
Can only make me stronger  
(More than ever ever after)  
I need you to hurry up now  
(Our work is never over)  
?Cause I can't wait much longer_

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
I know I got to be right now  
(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
?Cause I can?t get much wronger  
(More than ever ever after)  
Man I?ve been waitin' all night now  
(Our work is never over)  
That's how long I?ve been on ya_

_Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)_

_Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)_

_You know how long I?ve been on ya?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya_

_You know how long I?ve been on ya?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya_

Emmett finished and he bowed. He got hoot and halers. Now its my turn.

I went on stage and put a thumbs up to Ryan and smiled. "Que the music." He said in a dazy.

_I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa oh  
Do what you want,  
But you never gonna break me,  
Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me  
No, oh whoa, oh_

_[Chorus]  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away)  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_[Interlude]  
I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa, oh  
Do what you want,  
But you never gonna break me,  
Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me  
No, oh, whoa oh_

_I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa, oh_

_Wish that you could,  
But you ain't gonna own me  
Do anything you can to control me  
No, oh No-o_

_[Chorus]  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away)  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (A hiding place)_

_[Hook]  
There's this place that I go  
Where nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
There's only butterflies_

_[Chorus 2x]  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away)  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away)  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_[Chorus & Interlude MIX]  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh, oh  
I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh, oh_

_The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright_

_The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright_

"Thanks to are contestents today."

**What do you think? Please vot for Emmett or Alice to leave. And remember to review.**

**Thanks to misscullenwannabe95, Shamricullen 101, ilovethetwilightsagagradeof2018, and Jazzy'sGirl4ever for being the only ones that reviewed the last chapter.  
I have 6,047 hits and only 109 reviews. I know thats quite a bit of reviews, but compaired to the hits... That makes me sad. You read my stories but don't say anything about them, if there good, if I can improve anywere. Please take the 30 seconds to review. If you I get alot of reviews for my stories they will get longer and hopfully better. I would be the happiest person alive, if I get over, or at least, 200 reviews for this story by the end of it. So please give me your efforts of making my goal. There's olny going to be about 5 more chapters. So please review, review, review!**


	21. Chapter 19

**APOV**

Oh my gosh! Am I excited or what? I'm so going to win this and Emmett is so going to lose. I can see it now. 'Congratulations Alice Cullen! You are the new American Idol winner. I'm sorry Emmett but you lost.' I would smile to the world. Then I get home and rub it in everyone face. ESPECIALLY Emmett's.

I will be heading down to the stage in a few seconds and in a few minutes I will find out that I, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, won American Idol.

I hopped of the bed smiling. I flew to the door, swung it open and skipped to the auditorium. I saw Emmett smiling hugely too. I walked over to him.

"Hi Emmett." I said looking start ahead.

"You are going down, pixie!" He yelled staring at the side of my face. Hes not going to take it slow so what the heck.

"Oh no I'm not! You are." I said jabbing my finger in his face. He grabbed my finger and bent it back.

"Didn't your mother ever say its not nice to point?" He smiled evilly. Doesn't he know it doesn't hurt?

"Yeah. She said not to point to people. She never said anything about you." He dropped my finger and pouted.

"Awe. Did I hurt your feelings?" I asked feigning sorry. He nodded. "I'm sorry." I said patting his head. "Will you forgive me if I take it back?" He nodded again. "I'm not sorry." I smacked his head.

"Wow. What an apoligey." He mumbled.

"Someones in a mood." I said perky.

"You don't help to brighten it." Is that suppose to be a compliment?

"Who said I wanted to brighten your days?" I smiled.

"Were starting in 5...4...3...2..."

"Welcome to are last round of American idol. Tonight we will find out who is Americans favorite singer." Ryan said looking at the camera.

Get on with the winner. I sat impatiently. I started humming to myself to keep myself preoccupied. I think its the jeopardy theme song....

"After the comer-"

"NO! NO COMMERCIAL!" I yelled jumping up out of my seat.

"We have to have a-"

"I SAID NO COMMERCIAL!" I screamed glaring between The camera and Ryan. I hope our family isn't watching this.

"Never mind. There isn't a commercial." I said falling back away from me. "We are going to have a guest-"

"NO GUEST! WHO'S THE WINNER!" Emmett said mocking me probably.

"Okay. Sorry no Lady Gaga then." There were complaint's trough the audience.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled glaring at the adeuncie and they stopped right away.

"The winner is Emmett Cullen." He said in a rush.

"YES!"

"NO!" I screamed shattering the judges cups full of water. I started sobbing. All that rushing the show and this is what I get. What did I ever do to god?

"Awe. Alice its okay." Emmett said crouched beside me.

"NO ITS NOT." I said jumping Emmett. I punched him in the face.

"Alice... Public." He said between punches. That didn't faze me.

"I hate you!" I kicked him. "I hate you. Ah!" I was being picked up by someone. I looked over a saw two people with badges. They looked plastic." "What are you? The barbie police?" I said trashing. I slipped from there grip and went after Emmett again.

"I order you to stop." One of the security guards said.

I turned towards him. "Don't teaser me!" I said throwing my hands up. Like it would really hurt. It would bounce right off.

"We dont carry tazers." He frowned.

"Well then... I hate you Emmett!" I was being picked up again.

"That's it. Your disqualified."

"I LOST YOU RETARD!" I screamed while they carried me away.

**EMMETTS POV**

Alice was carried out by the same security guards that threatened me. I was still lying on the floor looking up at the high ceiling. The shorty has one hard kick. I jumped to my feet smiling.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I am standing right?

"Yeah I'm fine. So whats my prize?" I hope I get to record with Lady Gaga. Wait record. Oh no! I'm famous now. That is not good. Why didn't we think of this shiz before?

"You get to record-"

"You know what? I don't care what I win. I just want t forget this whole thing ever happen. I don't want people to remember me." I said backing to the exit.

"I love you Emmett! I will never forget you!" A fan girl said of which I ignored. Instead I ran trough the door and all the way home.

**This is problay really stupid but I felt like writing it. So tell me what you really think. If you think it should be better I will re write it. PLEASE REVIEW! :) 2 or 3 more chapters left. Give me suggestions of what should happen next. Everyone is home now or close to it.  
Please do my poll so I know what story you want me to do after most likely this one.**


	22. Chapter 20

I ran home without stopping. I cant believe anyone didn't think about the winning part. Now I'm famous. Which is cool but not cool at the same time.

Cool because I could sing, sign adagraths... Not cool because now everyone knows what I look like. Ugh! Why am I so stupid!

I ran in the house and everyone, but me and Alice, were sitting around the couch. I walked over and they turned there glares on my. Well mostly Esme and Carlisle.

"Emmett you imbacale! Your are now a famous singer. Do you know how bad that is? Now well probaly have to move another contanit. Like the Antartic. Live with peugenes. Eat them, and those stupid blubber animals. **(sorry I couldn't think of what they were called) **Ugh! I cant I married such an air head." Rose ranted. I didn't pay attention. I looked over at the World Newthat was playing on the TV.

_Emmett Cullen and Alice Cullen, adopted children of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, were the last two contestants of American Idol. It was a strange eposobe. First all the Cullen's were our final five. First Rosalie Hale left, but not without a fight with her adopted brother Edward Cullen. 'It's OK Rose, baby.' I said trying to sooth her. _

_'Its not ok. Why isn't Edward the one thats voted off?' Rose yelled._

_'Because I'm not a bitch. That's why.' Edward told her smirking._

"Edward I'm ashamed." Esme scolded. Oh wait but it gets better.

_'Im not a female DOG.' She hissed._

_'You could of fooled me.'_

_'You get easily fooled when your gay.' (A/n: No offense.)_

_'I'm not gay and you could get easily fooled when your a stuck-up snobby bitch that cant take one losing in her life.'_

"Edward! Where did those manners come from?" Carlisle asked and Esme was glaring at him. Rose was smirking because she wasn't getting in trouble. I bet he was getting a good telling from those two right now.

_'I had more then one losing in LIFE.' She snared._

_'Like I didn't.'_

_But that wasn't the only strange thing. The guy on the news said._

_'YESSSSS!' I said falling to my knees and throwing my head back. 'IM NOT LEAVING!' Everything was quiet._Wow I looked retarded.

_'OH! ITS GAME ON!' Alice yelled._

_But yet. This it the strangest thing that happened between the family. The last to contestants. Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen. He said again._

"Speaking of Alice were is she?" Esme asked.

"She's probably in jail." I answered. I could tell she was going to question so I added. "You'll see why." I said nodding my head to the TV.

_'Welcome to are last round of American idol. Tonight we will find out who is Americans favorite singer.' Ryan said looking at the camera._

_'After the comer-'_

_'NO! NO COMMERCIAL!' Alice yelled jumping up out of her seat._

_'We have to have a-'_

_'I SAID NO COMMERCIAL!' She screamed glaring between the camera and Ryan._ She looked like a vampire.

_'Never mind. There isn't a commercial.' He said falling back away from Alice. 'We are going to have a guest-'_

_'NO GUEST! WHO'S THE WINNER!' I said mocking her. _Ha! I did that on purpose. I wonder if I made her made.

_'Okay. Sorry no Lady Gaga then.' There were complaint's trough the audience._

_'Oh shut up!' She yelled glaring at the audience and they stopped right away._

_'The winner is Emmett Cullen.' He said in a rush._

_'YES!'_Best day of my life! I actually bet Alice in something.

_'NO!' Alice screamed shattering the judges cups full of water. She started sobbing. _

_'Awe. Alice its okay.' I said crouched beside her._

_'NO ITS NOT.' She said jumping me. She punched me in the face._

_'I hate you!' She kicked me. 'I hate you. Ah!' She was being picked up by someone. I looked up from the ground and saw two people with badges. 'What are you? The barbie police?' She said trashing. She slipped from there grip and went after me again. _Now that was good. The barbie police? Where that even come from?

_'I order you to stop.' One of the security guards said._

_She turned towards him. 'Don't teaser me!' She said throwing my hands up._

_'We don't carry teasers.' He frowned._

_'Well then... I hate you Emmett!' She was being picked up again._

_'That's it. Your disqualified.'_

_'I LOST YOU RETARD!' She screamed while they carried her away._

_'Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?' _Of course I was fine. I'm a vampire after all.

_'Yeah I'm fine. So whats my prize?' _

_"You get to record-"_

_'You know what? I don't care what I win. I just want t forget this whole thing ever happen. I don't want people to remember me.' I said backing to the exit. _Why didn't I think of that?

"And that is why Alice probably went to jail." I was the first to speak. Then the phone rang. I ran to get it.

"Hello is this the Cullen residents?" Someone asked.

"Yeah it is." I could hear Alice in the background. '_I HATE YOU EMMETT!'_

"Well we have Alice Cullen at the Fork jail. Could someone please come bail her out?"

"Yeah someone will be there." I never said when.

**This chapter is kind of dumb but I couldn't think of anything and no one gave me suggestion. So... How did you think? Please give me suggestions on what there punishment should be. I think next chapter will be the last. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 21

I walked back out to the living room and Esme looked- more like glare- at me. "Who was that?"

Make something up. "A package Alice ordered. They said it was running late." I said smoothly. Crap! Edward! Don't anything. Please? I looked from the corner of my eye, he nodded.

"What did she buy this time?" Carlisle asked tapping his finger to his chin.

"I don't know." I started backing away from Esme and Carlisle and so did everyone else.

"STOP!" Esme yelled and everyone bolted in a different direction.

**Esme's POV**

"STOP!" I yelled because all the kids were backing away but when I yelled they all bolted opposite directions. "Damn. I knew that was going to happen."

"What do you expect?" Carlise sighed wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Them to act their age." Edwards the youngest and most of the time he seems like an adult, a 30 year old. But Emmett he's 20 and he acts 4, all the time. He only thinks after he has do what he wanted to do.

"Yeah I agree. One of these days their going to do to do something and blow are identity." Carlisle said.

"Yeah I also agree." We both chuckled brefly. "So what should there punishment be?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we used every punishment imaginable."

We thought though for a while then I though of a simply idea.

"Why don't we just not punish them?" I asked looking at Carlisle and he looked at me like I was crazy. "I know. Why let them go free? This is the worst thing they ever did. But think about it."

"Learn by their mistakes?" He asked , skeptic and I nodded. "Is that really the best idea. Now Emmett he wont learn anything and he'll do it again."

"You saw on the news. He found out that he was going to be famous and he ran away and came straight home." I said. That's not something Emmett would normally do.

"You have a point, Esme and I guess your right. Should we tell them?"

"No I'm sure Alice will tell them. Speaking of Alice. Where is she?"

"That is a good question."

**This is a short, sweet and to the point last chapter. Hope it was good.  
They do eventually get Alice from jail a few days later.**


End file.
